


Street Hassle

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: Accused (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 站街，继续和番橙合写，但主要是番橙写的
Relationships: Frank Ryland/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

你听说你常光顾的地方来了个新男妓，非常听话，既不挑地方也不挑时间，只要给钱就能爽一发。你还听说他其实有老婆，也曾有个儿子。他的老婆为了给儿子的死一个真相大白，透支了信用，借了天文贷款。最终官司输了，他们什么也没拿到。没有补偿，没有正义，没有希望。你猜他应该很缺钱但又很爱自己的妻子，才不得已瞒着她以这种方式还钱。而你恰好不缺钱又喜欢新玩具，好奇心促使你去了那条街上。  
想要不注意到他是困难的。银白色的短发，纤瘦修长的身材，皱巴巴的T恤外面套着松垮的皮夹克，异于同业的气质。他的苦难写在他脸部的皱纹上，不用打听都能猜到他被生活怎样折磨，以至于在这个年龄又来这种地方找人凌辱。没人的时候他就靠着墙角边抽烟边发呆，他抽得很凶，一根接一根；有人来了他就飞快地抹掉眼角溢出的泪水，收下钱的他就任你摆布，无论你想怎么干都行。  
你走到他面前，他抬眼看了看你，蓝灰色眼眸仿佛一潭死水。他掐灭了手上的烟，哑着嗓子报出价格，“口交50，做全100，要戴套。”你递给他100英镑，“我有些特殊癖好，如果你能让我满意我会多给你一些。”听到你的话后他的眼神有了变化，惊喜中带有无措。他脱下裤子，示意你可以开始了。  
他颤抖着扒开自己浑圆的屁股，等着你侵犯。你注意到他的腿根处有些红痕，看来之前的顾客都没让他好过。谁不喜欢欺负听话的婊子呢。“有人夸过你的屁股吗？最浪的妓也没有你这么漂亮的屁股，活该任人操。”你一边羞辱他一边插入手指，粗暴地给他做着扩张。他毕竟是才来做这一行，后穴还是太紧了，连吞入你的手指都很吃力，穴道也无比干涩。而你就喜欢这样。你拔出手指，在还没扩张完全的情况下，狠狠地顶了进去。他毫不意外的流血了。撕裂的疼痛让他本能地扭动着腰想躲避你毫不留情的侵入，你给了他屁股一巴掌，顿时臀肉上浮现了血红的手印。说实话，他夹得太紧让你也不太好受，你明明才刚塞进去阴茎头，“放松点，婊子还不知道怎么挨操吗？”  
“唔……”他咬牙不发一句，只是尽可能放松自己来容纳你尺寸可观的性器。在他习惯前，你又粗暴地操开他的穴肉，直直捅到最深处。他没能忍住，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。你不等他适应，牢牢地扣住他的腰开始抽插，每一次都捅到底，每一次他都会下意识地闷哼出来。银色的短发从发根到发梢全部被汗水浸湿了。你知道他没有体验到快乐，只有剧烈的痛苦，这就是你想要的。  
这个婊子只有一点不讨你喜欢，那就是太安静了。无论你让他多么痛苦，他都会沉默地忍受。你左手摸到他的后腰，在软肉上肆意揉捏，右手伸进他的T恤揪住他的乳头狠狠一捏。你听到他细小的泣音，感受他的身体因为痛楚隐忍地颤抖。你注意到他左手无名指上的戒指，笑道，“你的老婆知道你每天在外面做什么吗？她知道你戴着婚戒卖屁股吗？”  
听到你的话，他呼吸一滞，眼睛骤然睁大，羞愧带来的痛苦不仅让他眼眶泛红，还让他的后穴夹的更紧了。你知道了他老婆一定是他的软肋，你不停地出言羞辱道，“让你老婆看看你的样子如何？她是看到你这淫贱的模样才跟你结婚的吗？”  
“拜-拜托，别……提到她……”他终于开口说了一句话，你重重地碾过他的前列腺，他又发出一声悲鸣。  
你从后面揪住他的头发，使他的脑袋不得不偏向你的方向。“你没资格提要求，你这欠操的母狗。”  
他红了眼眶，但依旧顺从地承受着你的折磨。你猜他已吃过许多教训，懂得了尊严在这里是一文不值的东西。这很好，但你想要得更多。你想从他干涸的蓝眼睛里榨取剩余的眼泪，你想让他不停地妥协让步，直到退无可退，而你会满意于那时候他的表情。  
你问他：“爽吗？”  
他胡乱地点着头。看来他多少知道怎样讨嫖客欢心。你报之以一个没有闪躲余地的吻，你从他细微的肢体语言中读出了他的厌恶，但并不在意，你喜爱的恰恰就是他被迫屈服的样子。“说出来，说你被我操得很爽。”  
你刻意干得又快又深，疼痛和间或的快意让他几乎维持不住挨操的姿势。你在他耳边说：“让我满意。”  
他的嘴张了又合。你耐心有限，越来越恶意的动作超出了他能承受的范围。你让他害怕了。当你用力揉搓他的阴囊的时候，他带着哭腔尖叫道：“我很爽，你干得我很爽。”  
你满意地射精了。有点遗憾，你会更高兴直接射进他的身体里。  
“真可怜，下面伤成这样，你得有好几天接不了客吧？”你拔出阴茎，稍稍检查了一下他后穴的伤势，“你会怎么和你妻子说呢？说你被辞退了吗？她又要失望了。”  
“别提——”你看出他压抑的怒气，于是扇了他一巴掌让他闭嘴，这让他愣住了。  
“关于怎么做婊子，你还有好多要学的。”你说。  
你给了他双份的报酬。你还撩起他皱巴巴的T恤，用一支马克笔在他的胸口写下了自己的电话号码：“需要钱的时候可以打给我。”  
“想都别想。”他脸上的表情这么说着。  
你转身离开，他冲着你的背影骂你是个兜里有点钱就不可一世的变态。你耸了耸肩。


	2. Chapter 2

接起电话的时候你一时没反应过来。不错，你还记得那场相当成功的猎艳。一个对你胃口的新鲜货色，你在离开前半是戏谑地在他的胸口留了号码，但你没真指望他拨通它。  
即便听筒里话音失真，你依旧能轻易辨出对面那人的局促不安。哪怕只是想象一下他满心羞愧的样子，蠢蠢欲动的情欲就在你的血管里乱窜了起来。你想好好教教他。他那种“受迫”的姿态很动人，但敲碎这层外壳的过程更值得享受。  
你同他讲定了时间地点。他似乎不大愿意到你家中碰面，但你坚持，于是他妥协了。这很好，你喜欢看他一步步妥协。  
他问你愿意付什么价。你说，这得看你乐意做到什么地步。他觉察出了这句话里含而不露的危险，但没往下问。隔了一阵，他说可以。  
到那天他果然没爽约。他站在你门前，穿得像个管道工，帽檐压得很低。你会喜欢他一直保有这样强烈的羞耻感。你友好地请他进门，暗地里思忖着要怎么做才能把这种的特质保存下来。你总把自己想象成一个外科医生，切掉不好的部分，保留好的部分，再缝上他。  
你伸手摘下他的帽子，他带点惊惶地抬起了那双蓝灰色的眼睛。  
“去洗澡。”你指了指浴室的方向，他唯诺着任你安排。你不知道生活又对这个可怜人做了什么，无论如何你很乐意与它同谋。在等待的时间里你回味着他眉眼间的憔悴。你硬了。  
于是他裹着浴巾和雾气走出来的时候正撞见你在自慰，这显然让他有些不知所措。你将生殖器直冲着他，动作刻意夸张淫猥，“来舔舔它。”  
他该是做惯了这活，顺从地在你脚边跪了下来。他讨好地舔掉了你尿道口溢出的前液，努力把你的生殖器塞进嘴里。你的喘息粗重起来，但你仍在诘难他：“你做得太机械了，谁也不会想要一个敷衍的妓女。”  
他显然不知道自己还能怎么做，只好拼命地要吞得更深，弄得自己喉头痉挛。你发现他不只是怕你不满意，他是在本能地惧怕着你。  
你按住他的后脑，顶得他两眼翻白：“你得真心接受这些。你觉得不可能？”  
你射进了他的嗓子眼里。

你让他赤裸地在床上躺好，两腿打开。他微微阖着眼等待着你的侵犯，但又隐约知道事情不会那么简单。你在电话里对他说过，他已经不年轻了，想要挣到钱就得放下身段。  
你拍拍他的脸让他看你准备已久的全套工具，他对这些玩具的具体用途不很了解，只看出这些东西要被尽数施用在自己身上。他的喉结滚动了一下，但最终只是沉默了下去。  
你把他的手绑在床头，绳子在近乎透明的皮肤上勒出红痕。他轻轻吸了口气，任由你剥夺他的人身自由。你隔着他的裤子摸了摸他的下身，粗糙的布料在他敏感的地方磨蹭似乎让他很不舒服，本能地扭动了一下身体。“不喜欢被人碰这里吗？”你扯下他的裤子，用娴熟的手法套弄起他的性器。在你的富有技巧的爱抚下，他的阴茎渐渐挺立。在他渐渐沉沦于下体产生的快感时，你用尿道塞强硬地挤开他的马眼，直插到了最深处。他猝不及防，被逼出一声痛苦的呻吟。“那我们今天就不用这里。”你说。  
恐惧让他本能地挣扎，你欣赏了片刻，然后再次用威胁的语气要他听话。他没答话也不看你，但照办了，红着眼圈回到了你先前要求的双腿大张的姿势。  
“这张小嘴还记得上次吃我鸡巴的滋味吗，婊子？”你将两指插进他的后穴，变着方向抽插，不时拉扯着撑开穴口，“说话。”  
“记……记得。”他的声音发着颤。  
“你记得什么？”你猛烈地戳刺着他的前列腺点，把他逼到濒临高潮，浑身颤抖。他很快就尝到了那根小小尿道塞的恶毒之处，无法射精的高潮让他苦闷地晃着腰，他开始请求你：“把它拿出来……拿出来啊……”  
“记得什么？”你逼问他，一面揉捏他蓄满精液的阴囊。  
他没坚持到三十秒就流着眼泪叫了出来：“我记得啊……你……你干得我很爽。”  
你满意地暂时放开了他，但依旧不允许他射精。他喘息着，瘫软地陷进了床铺里。你没容他休息多久。你可是花了大价钱。  
你挑了一根尺寸可观的震动棒，在他眼前展示了一番：“它会让你喜欢得不得了的。”  
你留意到了那双蓝眼睛里虚弱的恳求。  
“抬屁股。”你掐了几把他肚子上松弛的软肉，将这冰冷的玩具塞进了他的身体里。他痛得发抖，你佯怒着一巴掌拍在被撑得凸起的穴口上，“光是被塞满就爽得发抖，你真是天生做这行的料。”  
你用贞操带锁上了他的下体，确保震动棒不会在他的挣扎中滑出体外，然后打开了震动棒的开关。还没适应过来的肠壁被机械无情地搅动，他一下子喊出了声，像条离水的鱼一样弹了起来。  
“好好享受。”你起身离开了房间。他带着哭腔的哀求给予你了极大的满足，但你装作毫不在意的样子，关上了房门。  
他不知道你在监控画面中欣赏着他的表演，近乎崩溃地扭动着。疼痛渐渐变成了快感，但这只是酷刑的开始。一次次无法射出的高潮让他发了疯，让他对着空房间呻吟哀求。从来没人给过他这样残酷的满足。  
等你大发慈悲地回到房间里，他几乎已经失去了意识。他把你的到来当作了希望，嘶哑着嗓音胡乱说着他学来的那些讨嫖客喜欢的话。  
“光说是没有用的。”你为他解开手上绳索和贞操带，取出已经沾满肠液的震动棒，然后脱了自己的衣服，露出了勃起的阴茎，躺到了床上。他立刻会了意，挣扎着要为你做些什么，但他的身体已经完全脱力了。  
“好吧，我愿意对你宽容些。”你把他翻过来，从后面操进了他还在微微痉挛的小穴里。  
他一直在努力迎合你。作为一个娼妓，他进步挺大。于是当你在他身体里射精的时候，你好心地给了他一点奖赏，拔出了一直堵在他阴茎里尿道塞。但他已经无法射精了。他眼神空洞地望着天花板，前端的小孔溢着浑浊的液体。


	3. Chapter 3

你很满意他已经能扮演好一个婊子角色，至少在你面前是这样。你还想继续入侵他的生活。现在他已经被你调查得清楚，一个落魄的退伍军人，一个痛失爱子的父亲，一个隐忍的丈夫。你把这些写在一张白纸上，随手在空白处勾出了他的脸；然后你把填满了的纸揉作一团，丢进了垃圾桶。  
“我还没问过你的名字。”  
当时他被你操得失神，涣散的瞳孔望着你的嘴唇，似乎没有领会你的意思。“你的名字。”见他还没有回答，你重重挺腰，阴囊不停拍打在他的臀肉上，很快他的脊背就开始颤抖，掰着大腿的十指都在痉挛。你停在他的高潮边缘，“名字。”“呃我……Pete。”你当然知道他真名是Frank Ryland。你没有戳穿他，你乐于看见他满心羞耻地掩饰，小心翼翼地维护他仅剩的东西。  
“Pete。”你让自己看上去很满意，掐着他的腰部，重新捣弄起来。

你故意制造的偶遇让他惊慌失措。你猜旁边跟他佩戴相同戒指的女人就是他的妻子了。你对他颔首微笑，他没有理会你，但始终在用警惕的眼神瞟着你在的方向。  
你走到街对面的一条巷子里，耐心等待猎物上钩。你看到他跟自己的妻子说了些什么，他的妻子似乎没有从他惨白的脸上发现什么异常，含笑吻别后走进了旁边的商铺。  
他果然朝你走来，来势汹汹，但显而易见地底气不足。“你在这做什么？”他情绪激动，努力压低着声音。  
“跟婊子还能做什么？当然是操你。”  
“不可能。”他咬牙切齿道，恨不得现在就把你按在地上给你脸来一拳，“你也看到了，我今天要陪我的……妻子。”最后的单词他说得含糊不清。  
“所以你得动作快点，Frank。”他没想到你会叫出他的名字，吓得浑身一震，“你也不想让她知道她花的是你到处卖屁股的钱吧。”他听出你的威胁，连握紧的拳头都开始发颤，才闷声道，“今天只用嘴。”  
你同意了，知道不能逼得太急。  
他垂下头，手指还在因情绪哆嗦，就要像往常那样为你拉下裤链。你拍掉他的手：“你说只用嘴。”你不只是在像往常那样“改造”他，是有某种急切的不满足掌控了你。你是个多么理智自诩的人。  
有那么几秒钟他不解其意，迟钝的眼神停留在你脸上。  
“你的时间可不多。”你提醒道，不耐烦地抓着他的脖颈往下按。  
他后知后觉地涨红了脸，但还是让步了，蹲下来试图完成这个任务。你了解他，足以控制他。  
你知道他的妙处在哪里。一个规矩了一辈子的男人忽然落得要靠出卖身体维持生计，挫败到了否认自己有权愤怒的地步。他已失掉挥拳的勇气，你知道你迟早能为所欲为，而他的尊严和道德感左冲右突，但困兽犹斗。  
他的鼻尖笨拙地碰到了你已经发硬的阴茎，隔着布料。你甚至禁止他用手扶住你的腰，他只好在你的胯间拱动着，试图咬住被门襟掩住的拉环。这不太容易，但解扣子更难，你不得不给予了些帮助，顺便把手指伸进他的口腔搅了搅那条柔软的舌头。你语带讽刺地鼓励着他，暗地里早被这些不得章法的动作勾得情动不已。你有点着迷地盯着他晃动的短发，不知怎地体味出了几分蒙尘已久的天真。  
他咬住你内裤的边缘，费尽周折地扯下，布料都被口水濡湿了些。阴茎弹了出来，打在他的脸颊上。  
似乎是为了让你尽快高潮，他把你教给他的那些手段全用在你身上。他把你的龟头含在嘴里，口腔裹紧，吸吮得啧啧作响。又用舌头润湿你的茎身，连囊袋也被他含在唇间舔舐。他会快速一吞到底，用深喉刺激你的性器，又吐出阴茎，用舌头轻轻舔掉你的前液，舌尖在你的铃口轻轻戳刺。你对他已经能整根吞下你的阴茎并进行灵活的口交感到得意，这几乎都是你一手调教的成果。  
他再次吞入的阴茎比之前肿大了一圈，把他的喉咙堵得死死的。阴茎摩擦上颚的时候他通红的眼睛流了泪。他忍住生理性的干呕，继续用喉管深处侍奉你的阴茎。  
你不愿意就此放过他，你按住他的后脑猛地挺腰，恨不得把囊袋都塞进他的嘴里。你看他双眼饱含痛苦还在尽力吞咽的模样，忍不住骗他，“嚯，你老婆出来了。”  
他背对着商铺看不到实情，果然拼命挣扎起来。“怎么？不敢让你老婆知道你是个下贱婊子？”他的喉咙因为害怕而缩紧，你扣住他的后脑疯狂挺胯，用你的阳具从他嘴里搅出涎水。他呜呜地低叫着，只能用含泪双眼乞求，这让你十足满意。你没有放开他，直到你把精液全部射进他痉挛的喉口里。  
他趴在地上咳嗽，扭头去看，但泪水弄得他视线模糊。  
高潮过后，一种无赖的不宁心绪纠缠着你。你伸手拉了他一把：“行了，我骗你的。”  
满脸泪水口水的淫乱模样让他眼中的愤恨毫无威慑力。  
“不过她现在真的走出来了，正在东张西望寻找你呢。”  
他赶忙用袖口胡乱擦了擦脸，踉踉跄跄地逃出了巷子。你刚刚付出的嫖资被他落在地上，你踢了它们一脚，皱成卷的纸币打了两三个滚。


End file.
